


隔墙花3

by Win8



Category: badong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Win8/pseuds/Win8





	隔墙花3

二楼这层只有廊道最尽头的两个房间天花板上的吊扇还没有拆，段宜恩住的这屋前年安了个空调，外机嵌在窗台下的墙壁上，夏天紫藤从阶梯的栅栏里爬上来，白色的机身被带着触角的藤蔓包住了大半，密密麻麻地缠着秾紫色的花串。

段宜恩从浴室出来的时候朴珍荣刚把圣经合上，房间的窗户和门正相对，是规矩的正方形，边框的四个角有雕刻的粗制的山羊，长着角，像是要把那日月顶起来。

 

房间里只开着昏黄色的两盏壁灯，段宜恩的发尾半湿，浴袍的带子松松垮垮地系在腰间，脖颈和胸膛的一片皮肤铺在光底下浮出细腻的纹理。朴珍荣捏着眉心不动声色地盯着他看，心里不合时宜地想到以赛亚书那从天坠落的明日星辰。

段宜恩在床边坐下，伸出手轻轻地摩挲着朴珍荣的脸颊和嘴角，他把声音放得很轻，是平时一贯哄人的语调，“累了？”

朴珍荣像猫似的蹭了蹭他的手指，在段宜恩潮湿的食指尖轻轻啄了一下，“嗯，有点困。”

段宜恩关了昏暗的壁灯，掀开薄毯把人抱进了怀里。他身上有一股沐浴露的栀子花香气，味道不重，催情似的甜。段宜恩轻轻抚着怀里人的脊背，偶尔还会在对方的额角亲吻一下。

“我以为你不会跟我出来的，你能陪着我来我很开心。”他软着语调说着温柔的情话，两人像有暧昧关系的前后辈，又像过界还小心翼翼的密友，“你睡在我旁边我总想着看看你，一整夜都抱着你。”

“我也开心。”朴珍荣紧紧地揪着段宜恩腰间的细带子，绕在粉红色的指关节上用大拇指一下一下揉着。他好像害羞惯了，还不能很坦荡地表达感情，这些亲密的话总是一句停顿好几次，可磕磕巴巴的反倒是让人悸动得很，“也想抱你。”

他说到这就懊恼地抿住了嘴，房间里只有空调制冷的吹风声，呼呼的毫不间断。两人紧紧地贴着，在假期第一天的舟车劳顿之后阖了眼睛想要早些睡，突然顶上的阁楼像是有罐子被踢到了地板上，闷闷地，声音在夜里有些响。段宜恩扬了扬眉，又等了一会儿粗喘和哑声的呻吟隔着木板微弱的传过来，怀里的人的身体一下子僵住了。朴珍荣稍微抬起了头，和仰躺着的段宜恩一起默默地盯着天花板上吱呀摇晃的水晶吊灯。

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

王嘉尔被林在范捂着嘴按在地板上操，阁楼的落地灯小小的一座摆在窗户下，刚刚被王嘉尔绷直了腿扇到了地上，灯罩倒是没破，只是里面装饰的琉璃球骨碌碌地滚到了林在范跪着的膝盖边。

“嘘，小点声。”林在范顺手就把这三彩的琉璃塞进了王嘉尔嘴里，他掐着对方精瘦的腰摆着胯耸动，阴茎抹着润滑剂和肠液抽出又噗嗤噗嗤插进去。他俯下身操得更深，舌头在王嘉尔的耳后舔到他的鼻尖，他环着对方的腰去咬他的嘴唇，吮着王嘉尔嘴角不明显的伤口又含又吸。  
“别叫，我哥他们在楼下呢，要被听到可怎么办。”

他嘴上说着怕被听到，肉根却是接连地往王嘉尔屁股里那块腺体上撞，他掰着王嘉尔肥厚的那两块臀肉，手指在发红的穴口企图随着阴茎一起捅进去。王嘉尔嘴里含着冰凉的琉璃球口水不住地往下滴，他说不出话来只能拧着眉咽着声音哼气。  
男人的身体在交媾的过程中呈现出野性的美感，每块肌肉都翻着薄红。月亮光从方块窗户斜斜地射进来，王嘉尔伸长了双手抓住床脚，塌着腰屁股高高地撅起，他的大腿肌紧实又漂亮，绣着金色暗纹的床单绞着他的脚腕，让他看上去像一只正在嘶吼的花豹，被猎人按着操到直肠深处浇灌精液。

 

紫藤从窗户的斜角垂下了一串，像风铃似的，一摇晃就是冒着热气的粗喘，肉体吱呀作响。

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

朴珍荣被剥光躺在被子里，横着手臂搭在眼睛上不肯看。段宜恩抬着他的腿在他的穴里扩张，每在朴珍荣疼得抽气的时候就在他的脚背上安抚性地亲一口。  
他们做爱的姿势没有什么花样，中规中矩的，是传统的女下男上的体位。段宜恩在朴珍荣的后腰垫了块软枕，压下来亲着对方的嘴唇，一边摸着他的大腿根一边沉身插进去。

 

“让我看看你的脸。”段宜恩全部挤进去之后没着急动，捏着朴珍荣的手腕把他的小臂扯下来，举到嘴边一根根吻着他蜷缩的手指，“让我看着你，我想看你高潮的表情。”

朴珍荣又急喘了两下，他揉着对方的乳头在他的锁骨上来回地舔弄，下身试探性的来回开始轻撞。

“我用力点可以吗？”他碰着朴珍荣的耳垂问，温柔得比淌着的月色还撩人。“再用力点能让你舒服。”

朴珍荣仰着脖子闭着眼点头，潮红的脸上全是隐忍的快意。段宜恩压着他的大腿大开大合地抽插。他持久力惊人，不会玩花样照样能操上四十分钟，直把人操熟了操开了，流着口水叫他哥哥，抖着哭腔说别再深了。

 

段宜恩一股股地射进套里，摘下来后随手打了个结扔进垃圾桶。他们做爱的次数不算多，朴珍荣平时要上课，性交固定在周五和周六两天，段宜恩又生怕对方累着，控制不住的时候一夜也只弄上两次。有的时候朴珍荣会帮他含出来，但他口交的技术实在算不上好，最后自己难受不说还几次磕着段宜恩，但男人对爱人好像永远都没什么脾气，阴茎疼得软了也会先帮他擦擦嘴唇。

 

阁楼上不知道什么时候歇的云雨，段宜恩进了浴室拿毛巾给朴珍荣擦了擦背和大腿根，两人没来第二次，段宜恩重新把他抱进怀里，贴着朴珍荣的耳朵温情地蹭了蹭，“你怎么跟猫儿叫似的啊。”

“怕被听见。”朴珍荣额头抵着段宜恩的肩膀说得很不好意思。

段宜恩听完低低笑了两声，哄他，“谁也听不见，睡吧。”

 

\--------------------------------

 

院外的栀子花开了大片，在夜里香气更显得浓郁。半夜两三点的时候阁楼的直梯响了两声，门缝底下钻进毛绒绒的一卷灯光，伴着栀子香气暧昧地亮着。  
有刻意放轻的脚步声从远至近，在门口略略停顿了几秒钟，接着又像猫儿踏着毯似的悄悄走远。大概是顺着楼梯下去了，段宜恩蓦地睁开眼。

他起身的时候朴珍荣哼了一声脸又往他怀里埋，段宜恩下巴抵着他的额头抚着他的后背，哄小孩儿似的亲了亲他的额角，“你接着睡，我下楼喝杯水。”

也不知道朴珍荣到底有没有听进去，他含糊地唔了声，渐渐地呼吸又变得平稳，显然熟睡。  
段宜恩放轻了手脚往外走，关门的时候夹爆了一只趴在门框上的蛾子，浆液溅了两点在墙壁上，瞬间就干涸成了壁纸上花纹的裸眼。

 

廊道上的挂灯是古式的，灯罩缠着粗黑的铁链，投射到墙壁的的灯影都是黑黄缠缚着，偶尔风从尽头的窗户里吹进来，光就碰着铁链声在地上摇摇晃晃。  
段宜恩没开灯，借着窗户射进来的一点月光信步往下走。老房子的楼梯在中部有个转弯，那处阶梯的木板一边的固定铁钉有些松了，重物压上去的时候会发出不堪重负的吱呀声，在夜里显得尤为明显。

 

客厅的餐桌边站着个人影，月光从斜面照射过来，把他身体的线条镀上一层磨砂质感的银光。段宜恩忽视对方望过来几乎称得上是狂热的视线，不缓不慢地走过去给自己倒了杯水。

桌上的水壶保温性能不是很好，贴着玻璃壁的手掌感受不到什么温度。段宜恩捏着把手倒了半杯，水声从壶嘴里钻出来又弹进玻璃。才止了，他刚想端起来斜前方突然就伸出了一只手。

大概是因为紧张的缘故，勒了一片红痕的手腕都在抖，段宜恩掀起眼皮淡淡地瞧了王嘉尔一眼，瞳仁在月光的阴影里黑黢黢的，看不出半分的温情。  
他看起来真可怜，段宜恩心里无所谓地哂笑。

他端过来的那杯水翻着淡黄的亮色，大概是泡了勺蜂蜜，温温的烫红了王嘉尔的指尖，而他的指节却是白的，手背凸着蜿蜒的青筋，段宜恩抬手一碰，它就抖出片泛滥的甜水。

“怕什么？”段宜恩挑着眉尾，在栀子香气喷涌的月光里宛如山间的一只鬼魅。他掐着王嘉尔的手腕拉到嘴边，吐着舌舔他指缝里的蜂蜜水，舌尖在他的无名指指根上不停地打转。

 

门外有一串紫藤被风破开了肠肚在高亢地呻吟，吊着嗓子咽着哭腔。  
王嘉尔的膝盖抖了抖，猛地腿一软就跪在了段宜恩脚边，而他的手还被掐着，手背因为充血而发鼓发紫。

段宜恩低低地俯身，两指捏着王嘉尔的下巴让对方仰起头来。月光没了遮挡，从正前方刺进段宜恩的眼睛里，他黑色的瞳仁边缘泛着红光，骇人极了，像山里孤傲的，吃人的饿狼。

他把嘴唇贴到王嘉尔的咽喉上，声音里带着伶仃的笑意，他问，“怕什么？怎的现在变得这么窝囊。”

 

“刚刚不是你吗，偷着摸我的腿。”

 

tbc


End file.
